gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Styr
Styr was a wildling and the Magnar of Thenn, the leader of one of the fiercest tribes of the Free Folk, and a lieutenant of Mance Rayder. Biography Background Styr is the Magnar of the Thenn, a fierce tribe of Free Folk known for their practice of ritual self-scarification and engaging in cannibalism of their fallen enemies. Styr is a very highly-skilled warrior and is capable of wielding a great axe with ease due to his size and strength. At some point, Mance Rayder convinced Styr to join his army and acknowledge him as the King-Beyond-the-Wall. Styr became one of Mance's lieutenants, along chieftains such as Tormund Giantsbane and the Lord of Bones. Season 4 Styr leads a group of Thenns towards Castle Black and encounters Tormund and Ygritte after the warg in his group sees them through the eyes of his owl. Styr mocks them over the death of Orell and their failure to kill Jon Snow. Afterwards, he and his fellow Thenns prepare to eat a member of the Night's Watch whom they have recently killed, suggesting that Tormund taste crow meat before dies."Two Swords" Styr, Tormund, Ygritte and other wildlings attack a village killing all of its residents, save for one child. Styr orders this child to run to Castle Black to warn the Night's Watch about the wildlings. Before he lets him go, Styr menacingly informs the boy that he is going to eat his dead parents."Breaker of Chains" Styr and Tormund attack the settlement of Mole's Town. They slaughter most of the inhabitants, which include members of the Night's Watch who were visiting the local brothel. News of this attack reaches Castle Black, which is their next target."The Mountain and the Viper" Just outside of Castle Black, Styr chastises Ygritte for not killing Jon Snow when she had the chance. Soon after, his warg has spotted Mance Rayder's signal and they attack Castle Black. During the battle, he kills numerous black brothers before spotting Jon Snow. In the midst of the fighting, Styr and Jon duel each other in the courtyard of Castle Black. Styr eventually disarms Jon of his sword and overpowers him in hand-to-hand combat, slamming Jon's face into an anvil and tossing him into the blacksmith's forge. Styr then pins Jon to the wall and throttles him, but Jon spits in his face (which he learned from Karl Tanner), momentarily blinding him. Jon takes advantage and smashes Styr's head in with the blacksmith hammer."The Watchers on the Wall" After the arrival of Stannis Baratheon and his army, Jon enters the chambers where Tormund is being held and mentions that the bodies of the fallen wildlings are going to be burned. Styr's body is burned along with the other wildlings."The Children" Appearances Quotes Behind the scenes Dutch actor Yorick van Wageningen auditioned for the role of Styr.http://winteriscoming.net/2013/05/14/leaked-audition-video-means-season-4-casting-underway/ In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Styr is one of Mance Rayder's lieutenants and the Magnar - "Lord" in the Old Tongue of the First Men - of the Thenn people, a clan of Free Folk established in a valley north of the Frostfangs. Unlike the other wildling clans, the Thenn actually have lords (more like hereditary chieftains), and live under established laws that they enforce. As a result they are the most disciplined of the wildling clans, making them organized and dangerous in combat; they also possess the most advanced armor and weaponry among the Free Folk. The Magnar's followers worship the man like a god, and follow every order, however ridiculous. In the series, much of his plotline from A Storm of Swords is taken by Tormund Giantsbane - including being mistaken by Jon Snow for Mance, and leading the climb over the Wall. He is described as a tall lean man with no ears, clean shaven, bald with a straight nose and grey eyes. He doesn't speak the Common Tongue, speaking only the Old Tongue. Styr is also not a cannibal, and doesn't possess scars on his head. Styr is not killed by Jon in personal combat. During the Battle of Castle Black he leads the majority of the Thenns to mount the stair and push back the crumbling defense, killing some of the brothers and villagers. Because Jon warned the Watch of their approach, the garrison knew they were coming and sprung a trap: the stair, soaked in oil between the last Watch line of defense and the base of the structure, is set ablaze, destroying the stair and killing Styr and most of his men. Styr is succeeded by his son Sigorn as the Magnar of Thenn. Sigorn later marries Alys Karstark, an arrangement by Jon Snow, with the intention of founding House Thenn. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Styr es:Styr it:Styr nl:Styr pl:Styr ru:Стир zh:斯迪 fr:Styr Category:Free Folk Category:Thenn Category:Mance Rayder's army Category:Deceased individuals